


Let It Down

by Bass_Line



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, The idea of letting down hair usually tied up sounds appealing honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass_Line/pseuds/Bass_Line
Summary: "Let it down.""L-Let what down if I may ask?""Your hair you idiot."





	Let It Down

"Kaoru-san, can you do a favour for me?" Kaoru nodded, her ruby eyes sparkling with desire to please her girlfriend. Her beloved girlfriend said nothing, staring at Kaoru intently. "Let it down."

"L-Let what down if I may ask?"

"Your hair you idiot." Misaki sighed, her pale grey eyes narrowing in annoyance. "What else can you let down? You've already let _me_ down so many times."

"... Sorry." Kaoru mumbled, aware of the troubles she had made her girlfriend go through. Misaki was a reserved person as compared to Kaoru, who literally lived a life of grandiose mannerisms and swooning girls. She did what she was requested to do so, her ponytail now falling down to her back. Personally, she didn't like letting it down for she feared that a feminine appearance would disappoint her adoring fans. "Is this good enough?

"No." Kaoru flinched, did she fail to meet her girlfriend's expectations without even knowing _where_ had she gone wrong? This wasn't like her, she prided herself on being able to sense what people wanted. Sure, Misaki was harder to read... but that had never stopped her from pleasing her. 

"I-I beg your pardon, but may I ask where-" Before she could finish her question, she was silenced by a hungry kiss that had the sole goal of dominating her. Kaoru initially tried to pull away, but was prevented from doing so thanks to Misaki pressing a forceful hand behind her back. That kiss was successful, for Kaoru was left dazed and a blushing mess. "I…"

"Letting your damn hair down is the hottest thing ever. It's enough to drive me crazy Kaoru." Kaoru shivered with restrained pleasure, Misaki had _never_ addressed her without honorifics unless she was in the mood. A finger traced Kaoru's cheek, then to the side of her neck and ending on top of her chest. "So... Do you want me to take it off or are you gonna give me a show?"

"W-We can't Misaki!" As much as she wanted Misaki to mess her up and breathlessly send her to heights that she could never dream of, there were concerns that she had to address at that moment. Misaki let out a faint growl, most likely frustrated from being unable to dominate her girlfriend right there and then. 

"And why not?"

"Uwaaaaaaaah! Kaoru-kun's about to get eaten up by Mii-kun!" Misaki flinched, glancing to her side where a traumatised Hagumi was. Her eyes were covered by her hands, though she had heard enough to have her innocence ruined. "Kano-chan-senpai! Mii-kun's eating Kaoru-kun!"

"Hey uh Hagumi? No need to tell Kanon-san about it!" By now, Kaoru was mortified that their intimate moment was interrupted by the once-pure Hagumi. She didn't wish for Kanon to sully her pure eyes with their… lustful display of affection. It was even worse when Kokoro cartwheeled her way over, her eyes widening in delight at the unknown meaning of the positions before her. "... Great, now even the idiot leader's here…"

"Oh? What are you guys doing? It looks fun!" Kokoro remarked, genuinely curious to what Misaki was about to do Kaoru. "Can we join? If it makes Misaki and Kaoru happy then surely it's fun!"

"Absolutely fucking not!"

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I wanted to keep the pairing ambiguous and have it set in in a different location... but some of you guys may not like it if I didn't indicate the pairing beforehand so... I guess this means surprising you guys with pairings are out.


End file.
